


Drink From the Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Jared in Braces, Lolita Jared, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Principal Jensen, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Principal Ackles is infatuated with 17-year-old Jared. Unfortunately, so is Jensen's son.





	Drink From the Flame

Jared’s tongue licks over the cool metal of his braces as he leans his face into the softness of his palm. He’s in the middle of his AP Chemistry final, and he should probably be jotting down the equation to find the mass percent of iron, but all he can focus on is the boy in front of him.

 

Sandy hair, plush lips, green eyes, and an IQ high enough to give Jared a semi under the lab table.

 

It makes sense. Jensen Ackles is Henry’s father, after all. Daddy passes on his goods, apparently, and Jared thanks whatever God there is to thank for that.

 

“This look right to you, Jare?” Henry asks, popping Jared’s daydream bubble about son and father.

 

Henry pushes a page of college-ruled paper with a bunch of equations scribbled onto it towards Jared. Jared clears his throat before comparing it to his own paper. Both his and Henry’s equations look identical. Jared nods and smiles.

 

“Seems right. That’s what I got, at least,” Jared shrugs.

 

“Thank fuck,” Henry smiles, “And thank fuck Mr.Richings was cool enough to let us have a collaborative final.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes, “As if you would have struggled without a partner.”

 

Henry grins, watching Jared with a gleam in his eyes, “I’d rather have my eye candy right in front of me than across the room.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes again, this time harder. Ackles men have the worst pickup lines. Looks certainly do make up for it, though. Jared has a thing for freckles, apparently.

 

With a swift kick to Henry’s ankle, Jared focuses his attention back to his paper and Lewis electron dot structures.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

Principal Ackles’ new chair is nice. It doesn’t obnoxiously squeak when Jared sits in the man's lap and grinds down like the last one.

 

“Trying to move you out of your Chemistry class next semester,” Jensen pants hotly into Jared’s ear.

 

Jared unbuttons Jensen’s shirt before attacking his collarbone with tongue and teeth kisses. Then, and only then, does he even think about acknowledging Jensen’s statement.

 

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Jared scrunches his nose cutely.

 

“Henry won’t stop talking about his chemistry lab partner. It gets a little awkward when my son brings up the boy I’m fucking over dinner.”

 

Jared laughs into the crook of Jensen’s neck, not able to contain his amusement. Jensen merely grunts, places a hand onto Jared’s ass and continues rocking his hard-on against the boy’s.

 

“Maybe you should stop fucking your son’s crush, yeah?” Jared whispers into Jensen’s ear.

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Jensen’s grip tightens.

 

It’s enough to drag a moan out of Jared. Both males are thankful it’s past school-hours and everyone has gone home.

 

“Undo your belt, Mr.Ackles. My mama wants me home in an hour.”

 

Jensen obliges faster than it takes Jared to drop to his knees.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom and Dad are going out on a date tonight. You wanna come over? We could order in pizza and watch a movie.”

 

It hurts to know Jensen’s taking his wife out on a date. But Jared thinks Henry is cute. He’s got Jared saying yes to hanging out just as fast as Jared can make Henry’s dad hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

The Ackles’ house is a dream house. Two stories with Victorian-inspired architecture. The inside of the house is prettier than Jared had expected it to be, and he nearly punches Henry when he apologizes for the “mess”.

 

“What mess? This is literally the nicest house I’ve ever been in,” Jared says excitedly as he stepped into the living room.

 

“It’s nothing, dude. Now come on, before my parents embarrass me.”

 

Jared freezes at that. He presumed his parents would have already left by the time he’d gotten here. The fact that he’s in Jensen’s house suddenly makes Jared’s stomach flutter anxiously. He nods and quickly follows Henry up the stairs.

 

Unfortunately, they only make it halfway up the stairs before a voice calls from the kitchen.

 

“Henry?”

 

It’s Mrs.Ackles. She emerges out of the kitchen and casts a glance at both her son and Jared. If Jared had no control, he would cry out and sob.

 

She’s beautiful. Her smooth auburn hair flows easily down over her breasts and her eyes are a piercing shade of brown. Jared has a hard time making peace with the fact the woman is a mother and not a supermodel in her early 20’s.

 

Her and Jensen are perfect. Jared’s heart breaks as he thinks about how much Jensen must be in love with her.

 

“Henry, why don’t you introduce your friend to your father and me? I heard you complimenting the house, by the way. Such a darling.”

 

“Mom!” Henry groans.

 

Mrs.Ackles chuckles light and soft. Quiet enough for everyone to hear the approaching footsteps coming from the kitchen. Jared doesn’t breathe until Jensen comes into view. He’s got a glass of whiskey in his hand and his eyes immediately find Jared’s.

 

Jared feels a sickness at the distance between him and Jensen. He’s sure he’ll puke if Jensen and his wife get any closer to one another. Jensen, thankfully, keeps his distance from her. He looks frozen in place as he stares up at his son and Jared, disclosed thoughts running through his head.

 

“We’re going to be late for dinner, hun,” Mrs.Ackles ushers.

 

“Take care of the house, Henry! Call us if you need anything,” she calls out as she and her husband walk out the door.

 

Jared watches as Jensen holds the front door open for her. He thinks Jensen is going to leave without a word, just close the door and leave. He’s surprised to see him cast another glance up the stairs.

 

“Take care of your friend, Henry.”

 

There’s a silence. Jared thinks it goes on for too long.

 

“Uh, yeah, dad. Sure thing. Come on Jared.”

 

Henry tugs at Jared’s shirt sleeve, dragging him up the stairs. Jared is grateful for that because he would have stared down at where Jensen and his wife had stood all night otherwise.

 

The slam of the door is heard even from upstairs. A car engine roars. The sound of car tires backing out of the driveway haunts Jared for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

Weekends suck. You don’t get to see your principal over the weekend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

The sound of rough fucking has always made Jared foam at the mouth. Whether the sound is being heard through earbuds connected to his phone as the screen plays hardcore gay porn or if the sounds are being heard in real life.

 

“Yeah,” Jared whimpers into his arms, “Oh fuck, right _there_.”

 

Jensen’s pounding into him harder than usual, and Jared’s going to get carpet burns on his hands and knees at this rate. He should tell Jensen to consider getting hard-tiled floors in his office. Jizz would be easier to clean up, too.

 

“You like it there, baby?” Jensen’s hips stutter tellingly as he fucks into Jared with long and hard strokes, “Like it when Principal Ackles fucks into you good and hard?”

 

The third person thing has never really done it for Jared. But when he’s underneath a man that’s over twice his age and pounding into him so hard that he can hear the wet squelches that his body is making, Jared doesn’t fucking care.

 

“Love it so much, _Daddy_.”

 

Daddy is new. It’s usually either Mr.Ackles or Principal Ackles.

 

The new term makes Jensen shoot his load into Jared rather than pull out and shoot it all over Jared’s angelic fawn-like face.

 

Jared’s got too much pride to ask Jensen to make him a shirt that says “Baby’s First Creampie”. Goddamnit.

 

Nonetheless, Jared decides to keep the word daddy in his bag of tricks.

 

Daddy gets to stay.

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

Jensen chuckles as he listens to Jared list the pros of hard-tile floors.

 

“Your assistant principle probably knows you’re a perv. Have you see the number of jizz stains under your desk?”

 

“If I recall correctly, not all of those stains came from me,” Jensen smirks.

 

Jared hops onto his lover’s desk and clicks his tongue.

 

“Mrs.Victoria certainly doesn’t know that. She probably thinks it’s all you. Probably impressed with the amount of come she thinks you can produce.”

 

Jensen leans back in his leather chair, casting an amused gaze at the boy seated on his desk in front of him. His grasshopper legs opened wide enough to be suggestive.

 

“You dirty little shit,” Jensen chuckles.

 

Jared merely bites his lip.

 

The quietness that falls between them makes Jared uneasy. He’s a smart boy. And a pretty boy. He’s wise enough to know Jensen’s just itching to ask him about what he and Henry did while the parents were out.

 

Jared hops down the desk with ease, places both his hands on Jensen’s thighs and bends over until he’s at face level with him. He’s good at stalling older men. He’s not ready to talk about Henry with Jensen.

 

Jensen’s a smart man too. He gets the hint that there will be no talking tonight. Not unless it’s dirty talk, at least.

 

Jared feels Jensen’s hands on the sides of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Jared allows the kiss to run longer than their sporadic kisses typically do. Kisses are a good way to shut up.

 

Blowjobs are too, though. Blowjobs don’t make you fall in love as quickly as kisses. Sometimes.

 

Jared’s back on his knees that afternoon, and there’s no place he would rather be.

 

“My mom’s not home tonight. I can walk into the house with as much dicksnot as I want tonight,” Jared grins happily up at Jensen.

 

Jensen merely pushes Jared down towards his crotch.

 

Talking can wait. Talking can go fuck itself.

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

“They’ve been going on so many dates. It’s kinda weird,” Henry babbles after Jared asked him how he was doing.

 

Jared’s baby pink mechanical pencil is about to break in his harsh grip. He needs for Henry to stop talking about how his stupid father takes his mother out on expensive romantic dates every night.

 

“Hey, I thought we were on a study date,” Jared interrupts suddenly.

 

Henry’s words falter. He bumps his knee against Jared’s and smiles shyly at him.

 

“We are. What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Just not giving me enough attention,” Jared teases playfully.

 

“Sorry, babe. I’m sorry.”

 

They kiss in the back of the library where nobody can see.

 

Jared moans into the kiss. Henry’s got his dad’s lips.

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

The tip of his fingers run along the edge of a golden plaque seated on Jensen’s desk. Some sort of award. It’s nothing but a dust collector now. When Jared looks down at his finger, it’s grey with the dust that had been swiped off.

 

“You fucked him. You fucked my son.”

 

Jared’s eyes remain on the awards that line the edge of Jensen’s desk.

 

He’d never been sent to the principal’s office as a child. He didn’t know what it was like to be yelled at by a principal. He was quickly learning that he hated it.

 

“Jared,” Jensen snaps when Jared doesn’t look up at him.

 

When Jared’s hunched over figure flinches in his seat, Jensen runs his hands over his face. He doesn’t want to scare the boy off. He doesn’t. Not ever.

 

“Jay,” he tries again, this time quieter and softer, “Jared, baby, I just... I need to know what happened.”

 

Jared shakes his head, eyes locked on his feet.

 

“Why do you need to know?”

 

Jensen stays quiet. He doesn’t have an answer to that. He doesn’t know why he’s asking Jared for details on how he and his son fucked. He shouldn’t have taken him out of chemistry class just for this. But the thought of his son and Jared in the same room for 50 minutes was making him uneasy.

 

“I don’t. I just. I want to understand.”

 

Nothing about this is understandable. It’s a mess that will never go away. Not as long as Henry is his son. Not as long as he’s a married man. Not as long as he’s in love with Jared.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

“He kissed me soft and slow. Led me to your bedroom. I knew it wasn’t his room because the bed smelled like you. He made love to me in your bed and I pretended he was you.”

Jensen feels the vibrations of Jared’s body as he hiccups and sobs. The boy’s got all of his limbs wrapped around him tightly. Arms around his neck and legs around his waist. As if he was keeping Jensen captured there. As if Jensen wanted to escape.

 

He should want to escape. But he can’t. Ever.

 

“It’s me now, Jay. Baby, it’s me right now.” Jensen assures his boy.

 

He thrusts in extra hard to make sure his point is made.

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

There’s more than a few bruises on Jared after Jensen’s done with him. He hadn’t meant to get so rough, but neither of them had complained. Still, Jensen feels bad as he watches Jared limp towards a seat and bend over to tie his shoes.

 

“Here, let me,” Jensen offers.

 

Jared goes wide-eyed for a second, but then eases back into the chair and lets Jensen help him get dressed. He watches as Jensen takes his bare foot into his hand. He crouches down just a little bit more, presses a soft kiss to the top of Jared’s foot before placing his sock back on his foot.

 

It’s quiet. Jensen continues and Jared watches. It’s ritualistically hypnotizing.

 

Once Jensen gets to tying Jared’s shoelaces, he speaks.

 

“I don’t sleep in my bed anymore.”

 

Jared shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

 

“You don’t?”

 

Jensen shakes his head. Shoe-lace bunny ears cross.

 

“I can’t. I can’t sleep there knowing you were lying there naked with somebody else having you. With my son having you.”

 

Jensen pulls tightly at the bunny ears.

 

“I’m so sorry Jensen.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, “Wasn’t meant to make you feel guilty. I just wanted you to know.”

 

He begins tying the second shoe.

 

“Wanted you to know that I want to make love to you in a bed. My bed,” Jensen clears his throat, “Don’t want you to feel like a quick office fuck. Want you to have sex someplace where it means something more than something dirty.”

 

The second shoe is tied. The laces are done tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

The “I think I need space” speech happens the very next day in between Chemistry and English class. Henry leaves without a word and Jared leaves with a heavy heart.

 

Principal Ackles is walking the hallways, saying hi to staff members and yelling at some punk to climb off of the stair railing. He and Jared lock eyes, despite the distance between them being against their odds.

 

Jared smiles slightly and quickly walks off to class.

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

“Jared broke up with me,” Henry says over dinner.

 

His mother is quick to comfort him. Tell him it’s alright and that he can do so much better than Jared. Jensen wipes his lips on his napkin and tries to give words of encouragement to his son.

 

But there’s a giddiness bubbling inside of his stomach. He thinks it’s hope.

 

But truth be told, there’s nothing hopeful in finding joy in your son’s first breakup.

 

Jensen goes to the guest bedroom early that night and contemplates whether or not he should slit his wrists.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

“Tell me about the dates you go on,” Jared gulps, “You and your wife.”

 

Jensen’s leaned back in his chair, pants opened, cock splitting Jared open as he rides him reverse cowgirl style. Jared’s coming up and down excruciatingly slow on his dick, and Jensen doesn’t think this is the right time to talk about his wife.

 

Nevertheless, Jensen places his hands on Jared’s hips and helps him grind down on his cock.

 

“They’re not dates, Jared. We’re getting marriage counseling,” Jensen bites the back of Jared’s shoulder before licking over the red mark, “Don’t tell Henry.”

 

Jared takes in a harsh breath as Jensen slides a finger into him and tugs on his entrance. He likes making Jared sore. He likes making Jared have to remember him for days to come.

 

Jensen tugs on his hole again before taking his hand away and placing it on the back of Jared’s thigh. He spreads his legs and continues to fuck up into the boy as hard as he can.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

The Ackles’ house has never felt so empty. Jensen sits at the kitchen island with a bottle of tequila at arm’s reach.

 

Danneel is staying at her mother’s house and Henry is staying at his friend’s house. Neither of them can stand him right now.

 

The divorce papers sitting in front of him make the house feel all the more empty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

Happiness comes with Jared. It’s probably some sort of Pavlovian response that Jared has triggered purposefully, Jensen thinks.

 

See Jared, smile.

 

Or:

 

See Jared, get a hard-on.

 

Jared works like a charm, either way. Jensen smiles as he looks at Jared standing in his doorway.

 

A mouth full of metal smiles back at Jensen, and Jensen is able to feel whole again.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

“Your bed is so comfy. Never gonna leave it,” Jared moans into the pillows.

 

Jensen agrees. His bed has never felt softer. Jared’s probably got something to do with it.

 

Jensen grips on tighter to the boy’s hips, relishing the way their naked bodies feel against one another under the clean bedsheets. His mind feels clear and his heart feels at ease.

 

“I should have never married her. I should have waited for you.”

 

It sounds ridiculous when it comes out of his mouth. He sounds like some guy who’s talking with his dick more than anything. Sweet-talking a tiny precious thing into staying in bed with him.

 

Jared lifts his head up from the pillow. His face is pure concern for Jensen, and Jensen understands that. He’s been a walking hazard as of lately.

 

“Jen. You married her and you had a son. And your son is beautiful and smart. I would never want to take that away from you.”

 

Jensen’s heart stuttered. He wanted to tell Jared that being a father wasn’t worth anything if there was no connection between father and son. His mouth stayed shut though. He wouldn’t want to say anything that would end up being true.

 

Thinking that Jared was worth more than his son was one thing. Saying it out loud would be chaotic.

 

 

 

 

 

~♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue |♡| Summer**

 

Jensen keeps to himself nowadays. His house is up for sale and getting it sold within half a year is his main priority over the summer.

 

Henry is off to the East Coast for college. He calls once or twice a month, and he seems to be doing fine off on his own. Off away from mommy and daddy.

 

Danneel is off on some midlife crisis sort of trip. Last Jensen heard she was in Italy taking up a college workshop for aspiring artists. Jensen had genuinely felt happy for her and hoped she would do something with her life that would make up for lost time in a meaningless marriage.

 

Jared had gotten accepted into Stanford with a scholarship. He was off at school doing orientation and getting involved on campus. Jensen’s heart fluttered at the thought of Jared off at college. The kid was bound to do something amazing.

 

It was bittersweet- their ending. Jensen having to stay at home where his job was and Jared getting up and leaving behind his little town in exchange for a bigger one with much larger opportunities. Jared needed grandness, though, and Jensen had let him go.

 

Jared would never be a bad thought, though. Even as Jensen looked for cheap places to buy online, his lips stayed in a smile as the thought of Jared stayed with him and kept him warm.

 

The sound of his phone startled him.

 

“‘ello?”

 

“Hey, Jen, it’s me,” me being his next-door neighbor, “just making sure you know there’s a kid standing in your driveway. He’s been there for a while and it’s starting to get freaky. Should I call the police?”

 

Jensen immediately got off his ass and dashed toward the front door, hoping there wasn’t some freak standing on his front lawn. As he was about to yell at whoever to get off his front yard, he froze.

 

“Uh, hey,” he mumbled into his phone, “Yeah, I know him. Please don’t call the police.”

 

He hung up the phone before walking towards Jared.

 

“Jay?”

 

Jared looked over at Jensen and then down at the sign in front of Jensen’s house.

 

“For sale?” Jared questioned, “You were going to move?”

 

“Holy shit,” Jensen said, quickly moving in to hug Jared, completely disregarding the boy's questions.

 

He didn’t think he’d get to see the kid again. He pushed Jared away a little, to get a good look at him. As Jared smiled nervously at him, Jensen grinned.

 

“Got your braces off, too? God, I barely recognize you.”

 

Jared snorted and softly jabbed Jensen in the stomach, “Shut up, old man.”

 

Jensen laughed loudly, slung an arm over Jared and began leading him into the house.

 

“C’mon, college boy. We have catching up to do.”

 

~

 

“It’s fucking amazing. I almost came in my pants when I saw their library.”

 

Jensen snorted into his drink as he listened to Jared go on and on about Stanford.

 

He and Jared had taken up the luxury of getting drunk on Jensen’s couch while lounging around in boxers and catching up. Jensen’s hands stayed on Jared’s leg at all times, not being able to be around Jared and not have some form of contact with him.

 

“What about you? You weren’t going to tell me you were moving?”

 

Jared’s tone had gotten soft. Jensen had almost forgotten how innocent Jared could be. Almost.

 

“I was, Jared. But you had left and gone on to do your own thing. It felt like I was the only one not doing something with their life. I just. I needed something to change.”

 

Jared went quiet.

 

“What if I had come looking for you and you weren’t here? What if I never found you?”

 

Jensen shook his head and leaned into Jared, tugging the boy’s chin up with his finger.

 

“Don’t think like that, baby. Your nerdy little brain would have found me somehow. Through Google or Facebook or something.”

 

“I'm not a stalker,” Jared pouts.

 

“I know you’re not,” Jensen laughed softly, before pressing a kiss to those pouty lips.

 

It had been their first kiss in months. It felt like coming home.

 

~

 

They always ended up like this, sweaty and tangled up in one another. Jensen stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath meanwhile Jared snuggled up next to him, head on Jensen’s chest, hand wrapped around his torso.

 

“Jay?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Think you can stay awake for a minute? I got to show you something.”

 

Jared groaned, “Jensen, I’m too tired to play with whatever new sex toy you bought.”

 

Jensen snorts, “I didn’t buy you another sex toy you insatiable little shit. I just. Don’t sleep, yet, please?”

 

Jared grumbled out a “fine” and whined as Jensen got out of bed. Now that the bed was significantly colder, he sat up and waited for Jensen to come back. The gentle thuds of Jensen running up the stairs made Jared smile.

 

When Jensen came back, he had got his laptop in his hands.

 

“Porn? You’re going to show me porn?”

 

Jensen hopped in bed and gave Jared a gentle slap on the shoulder, “Not everything is about sex, Jared.”

 

“Well maybe it should be,” Jared grumbled against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen said absently, scrolling through his internet tabs until he found the right one.

 

Jared looked at the laptop screen expectantly. He worried when Jensen tensed up.

 

“Jen? You alright?”

 

Jensen nodded, “Uh, look... I was looking for houses the other day and found one that I really liked. It’s in California. I realized it was near Stanford and decided to cross it off my list because I thought it would be weird to move there. I didn’t want you to think I was following you.”

 

Jared’s full attention was on Jensen now.

 

“But maybe it’s not an awful idea?” Jensen asked hopefully.

 

He allowed himself to intertwine his fingers with Jared’s.

 

“If there's any possibility, any fraction of an inch of hope you can give me, of us being able to work out, of us being able to live in this beautiful one bedroom house together, then please tell me. If not, you can put your clothes back on and slam the door in my face-”

 

“Jensen...”

 

“And you can go back to California and find some hot guy and be with him rather than some old man like me, and go become famous or whatever-”

 

“Jensen.”

 

“But if you move in with me, you wouldn’t have to pay for student housing. And I could help you pay tuition. You could eat my food and we could fuck all the time, practically-”

 

“ _Jensen Ross Ackles_!”

 

Jensen stopped rambling and turned his attention to Jared.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you allowed to have pets there?”

 

Jensen paused.

 

“What?”

 

“Because the house is beautiful, but if I can’t bring Sadie then I might as well not even consider it.”

 

Double-pause.

 

Jared sighed.

 

“Just make sure I can bring the dog, alright?”

 

Jensen stayed silent, not truly processing what the fuck had just happened.

 

“You goddamn moron, I’m trying to tell you that I want to move in with you. I want you and I to be that annoying gay couple on the block. Yeah? It was your idea, why are you looking at me like that- holy shit!”

 

The sound of Jensen’s laptop hitting the floor didn’t phase either of them as Jensen tackled Jared and began pressing hundreds of kisses onto Jared’s face. Jared’s happy giggles filled up the room, and Jensen’s heart was soaring with a kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in years.

 

“Yes you can bring Sadie,” Jensen said before pressing a kiss to Jared’s lips, “You can bring all the damn dogs on this block if you want, Jared.”

 

“I’m holding you accountable to that statement later, Ackles.”

 

Jensen just merely laughed and continued peppering Jared with as many kisses as he could.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble. I hope this was somewhat enjoyable???


End file.
